Las Circunstancias nos apoyan! SHIKAMARU & TEMARI
by henmon
Summary: Temari se ve obligada a tomar una decision...pero...es realmente problematico?rivalidades, malentendidos..Fic frenetico. que hara ahora shikamaru? tiene que llegar a ella cuanto antes!termine!
1. hace 2 años

Ningún personaje de Naruto me pertenece, solo escribo por diversión.

**Las circunstancias nos apoyan:**

Temari acababa de llegar al país de la hoja todo estaba en silencio, eran mas de las 3 de la mañana, subió las interminables escaleras, caminando por el pasillo oscuro y desierto, se paro frente a la puerta, suspiro, llamo con los nudillos, la voz de la hokage salio desde dentro.

-Temari pasa.

Abrí la puerta, junto a la hokage, shikamaru revisaba papeles, nuestras miradas se cruzaron un segundo, estaba mas maduro, mas adulto, shikamaru con un geto de pesadez volvió a los papeles.

-Shikamaru puedes dejarnos un momento por favor, ahí un tema personal que hemos de tratar soltó la hokage.

Shikamaru sin comprender, "siempre suele decirlo todo delante de mi de que tendrán que hablar que no pueda saber... bueno a mi no me incumbe"

La puerta se cerró, escuche lo pasos vagos de shikamaru alejándose, por fin la quinta hablo.

-Sabes que no estas obligada, tu vida es igual de importante que la de tu país, sabemos que las reacciones entre la hoja y arena se incrementarian rapidamente, dando esa pequeña fuerza que necesita la arena ahora, la princesa de la arena con un Junín de la hoja...

- Mi hermano me a dado libre elección, e venido porque mi país esta por delante de lo que yo quiera, no tengo nadie especial así que antes de que cambie de opinión… ¿de quien estaríamos hablando?

- No estas obligada a hacerlo tan rápido, tienes 3 meses para conocer a la gente de la hoja, encuentra a alguien, su mirada brillo como si supiese algo que ella no.

- ¿Como?

- No voy a ser yo la que te obligue a nada de lo que puedas arrepentirte elige para bien o para mal, respondio tranquila la quinta.

- SHIKMARUUU!!

Pegue un salto, a los segundos entro shikamaru, con cara de abatimiento...

- ¿ya terminaron su charla? dijo simplemente.

- Si y además ya puedes marcharte continuaremos mañana.

-¡¿Que?! Mañana es mi día libre, no se si recuerda..

- ¿que tan importante tienes que hacer mañana?

- Es problemático pero prometí a Ino acompañarla a la ciudad de al lado a por…bueno a por unas cosas...

Sentí una punzada "¿como que Ino? Y donde quedo eso de…un genio ante la mujer que le gusta... "

La hokage suspiro

- esta bien te veré pasado mañana, ya pueden retirarse

Salimos del despacho y comenzamos a bajar las escalinatas

- ¿donde estas hospedada? pregunto shikamaru

- En Mohen

- Te acompaño

- No hace falta se cuidarme sola

Se hizo un pequeño silencio, las palabras se escaparon de mi cerebro y mi boca las dejo salir.

- ¿Así que el llorica es ya un adulto con novia?

pensamientos Shikamaru:

Me quede paralizado, "¿la princesa estaba interesada por mi vida amorosa?, y además estaba totalmente confundida, Ino. es la novia de Chojí, así que ella tampoco me a olvidado..."

pensamientos temari:

"porque le estaré preguntando estas cosas, ni que me importara!"

Shikamaru respondió tranquilo, disfrutando del momento

- bueno es una chica muy guapa, con un carácter fuerte…

Temari sentía que le hervía la sangre esto no podía ser, por que le iba a importar lo que un cobarde llorón como el hiciese..., además habían pasado casi 2 años desde aquello.

FLASH BACK

Hace casi 2 veranos el 21 de agosto, una tarde sofocante, donde las calles de konoha estaban desiertas la gente se adormecía en la sombra de cualquier árbol, el estaba esperando a la princesa de la arena en la puerta de Konoha, llevaba 2 horas de retraso y por protocolo no podía abandonar la puerta aunque el puesto de guardia de la entrada pudiera recibirla... Cuando sentía que moriría de un golpe de calor, Neji apareció de la nada con su mascara ambu., jamás se acostumbraba a esa mascara.

-Shikamaru!problemas! han tendido una emboscada a TemariSan!

Sus órganos desaparecieron y aparecieron de golpe, su corazón latía tan fuerte que pensaba que se le saldría por la boca, su reacción mas normal seria, una contestación del tipo: - esa mujer sabe lo que se hace, porque tanto escándalo. Sin embargo un terror le inundo el cuerpo había pasado bastante tiempo con Temari últimamente, incluso habían cooperado en misiones de arena y hoja, sabia que era una mujer muy fuerte porque estaba tan preocupado?

Le pidió los detalles a Neji y sin permiso salio con los Ambu se separaron en grupos de 2 Neji utilizaba el Byakuyan una y otra vez y por fin,

-allí esta!

Temari estaba tirada en el suelo, tenia un peligroso corte en el hombro derecho, shikamaru la levanto y rápidamente la llevo al hospital, allí mientras era atendida, daba vuelas en el suelo blanco del hospital.

Shizune salio de la sala medica con un gesto de alivio, sakura creo rápidamente un antídoto esta cerrando la herida, no corre peligro.

Se sentó, respiro profundamente "que mujer mas problemática" se dijo para si mismo

Temari despertó a la mañana siguiente, descanso todo el día y por la noche ya se encontraba perfectamente shikamaru la paseaba por konoha, hablando de temas triviales.

Se sentía responsable por no haber ido antes, la invito a cenar, Temari a la hora de pagar discutio, no quería ser invitada, bebieron un poco de sake que pago shikamaru para disgusto de Temari, "un hombre no debe dejar invitar a una mujer"

Por una extraña razón se sentían tan cómodos el uno con el otro, estaban sentados en una ladera donde se veía todo el pueblo, habían ido de un lado a otro, como una pareja.

Temari pensaba

"¿acaso sentía pena por no haber ido a salvarla antes?, como si necesitase su ayuda" sus contradicciones pararon cuando shikamaru al tumbarse dejo ver un poco de su abdomen tenia una cicatriz en el omoplato, lo poco que se veía estaba trabajado.

Shikamaru pensaba

¿por que estaré haciendo todo esto, acaso me gusta esta mujer?, no, es solo que mi descuido podría haberle costado la vida...se giro y vio una Temari sonriente y pensativa mirando la aldea.

-Desde este lugar se podría penetrar konoha perfectamente, es el punto débil de konoha, rió despreocupada.

Shikamaru se incorporo un poco y dijo,

-si intentaras algo sabes que tendría que matarte, a la mas ligera sospecha de traición de konoha me abalanzaría sobre ti y...

Fui interrumpido por un pequeño beso que atrapo mis labios, mi cara debió de ser divertida porque se retiro a carcajadas.

Temari:

Su cara de susto fue demasiado para mi...

- es un intercambio por lo que hiciste hoy como no me dejaste pagar nada, sonrio ampliamete

shikamaru quedo embobado y atrapado en esa sonrisa, no sabia muy bien que hacia pero simplemente se acerco a ella, la empezó a besar los besos pasaron de la boca al cuerpo de Temari, al ver la correspondencia de ella y la respiración agitada de ambos, la temperatura de sus cuerpos subía unos centígrados por encima de lo normal.

Temari le había soltado el pelo, se había puesto encima de el, introduciendo una de sus manos por debajo de la camiseta, acariciándole el abdomen, el pecho, ella tomaba la delantera no era una mujer de dejarse dominar, pero bruscamente shikamaru la tumbo y la atrapo entre el suelo y su cuerpo, comenzó a besarla con ansiedad, sus manos se colaban por el jukata, levanto la mirada verla con el pelo suelto y esa expresión le estaba volviendo loco su piel dorada y suave, Shikamaru con una seriedad, que nadie, ni el mismo había visto en el dijo:

-Temari no creo que pueda detenerme si paso de aquí

Ella le quito la camiseta y empezó a besarle los hombros, el cuello, la clavícula, la oreja, shikamaru dio un pequeño gemido grave parecido a un gruñido, ella besaba su barbilla.

El la acerco hacia su cuerpo mientras la besaba sus sexos se rozaban, shikamaru introdujo unos de sus dedos acariciando su sexo con suavidad, fue penetrándola con uno y dos jugando con ella la veía desesperada, estaba muy húmeda ella veía como estaba sucumbiendo, acaricio su bulto divertida de ver que no solo ella estaba desesperada. Shikamaru no podía mas era tan ermosa su pecho suave, como la seda, como podía arrancarle esas sensaciones a la fría princesa de la arena, bajo asta su ombligo y a su zona mas intima, Temari se estiraba, como podía llegar al orgasmo de esa manera cuando ni siquiera había entrado en ella.

- shikamaru por favor entra ya...!

"Por favor? había oído bien" pensó shikamaru con una sonrisa, el también lo deseaba pero lo que deseaba no era solo su satisfacción sino verla a ella, la deseaba a ella.

Shikamaru entro en ella lentamente, para su sorpresa noto un pequeño tope,"no podía ser!! Temari era virgen?!"

-estas segura Temari?

-SI!

Shikamaru traspaso esa barrera tembló, le ardía cada músculo, amaba a esa mujer problemática, esto no era normal, Temari se quejo un poco pero pronto comenzó a mover sus caderas, shikamaru se amoldo y comenzó a entrar y salir de ella cada vez con mas rapidez estaba llegando, Temari estaba como en otro mundo.

-Temari voy a acabar

Ella respondió un

-también,

Tenia la boca seca la beso como si fuese el último beso que daria en toda su vida, terminaron juntos dentro el uno del otro, eran uno.

Respirando con dificultad, se abrazaron, shikamaru besaba su frente, cuando se quedaron dormidos.

A las 5 horas se despertaron con el sol, se vistieron en silencio sonrojados.

El silencio siguió

Temari:

-Así que los genios también se quedan sin palabras

Shikamaru:

-un hombre ante la mujer que le gusta se queda sin..

Shikamaru fue interrumpido por un Ambu,

-shikamaru! le estuvimos buscando desde hace 2 horas, no durmió en casa hoy.

Shikamaru: Estuve ocupado..

Temari, soltó una carcajada había un sonrojo en la cara de shikamaru

Ambu: se arreglo la garganta, Temari san esto también la incumbe a usted la arena esta en peligro como?!

3 escuadrones de konoha salieron hacia la arena junto con Temari, yo por orden directa del hokage, debía quedarme en la aldea, desde entonces han pasado casi 2 años, arena a estado en apuros en guerrillas internas y el país del sol a intentado invadirlo en una ocasión, causando bajas y desanimo entre el pueblo incitado a los atacantes.

FIN FLASHBACK

Necesitáis una alianza fuerte para que los atacantes se sientan moralmente abatidos con el apoyo de un país fuerte, que te traes entre manos Temari?

Vine a casarme contigo

_Continuara…._

_Dejen reviews si les gustó._

_Si quieren criticar algo, no sean muy duros._


	2. rivales

Arigato

Arigato! Como es mi primer Fic, no sabia muy bien como escribirlo, intentare mejorar los guiones y comillas, me gustaron sus reviews, me animaron a escribir.

**2cap: **

**Rivales…**

Las palabras de Temari resonaban en su cabeza,

- ¡¿Como?! Dijo un perplejo Shikamaru

Temari soltó unas carcajadas,

- ¿como un genio como tu cree todo lo que se le dice?

- Temari no juegues con migo, replico Shikamaru.

- ¿Como esta la situación en la Arena?

- Esta mejor, yo la mejoraré, respondió Temari

- ¿Cómo? Pregunto Shikamaru

- Secreto de estado, respondió ella.

Sonrió, y cambio de tema, shikamaru decidió no pregunto mas.

Caminaban recordando tiempos antiguos, anécdotas de misiones…

Ya estaban frente a la puerta de su hostal, Shikamaru reía al recordar la cara de Temari en el torneo Junín cuando fue atrapada por su sombra.

Temari con mirada amenazante, le recordó su primera misión como líder en la que estuvo apunto de abandonarlo todo, Shikamaru dejo de reír,

- Gracias a eso me hice mas fuerte, tus comentarios y los de mi padre me despertaron. Resultas estar en los momentos más importantes de mi vida, dijo Shikamaru.

- Ya es tarde, mañana tienes asuntos que hacer, no quiero importunarte, dijo Temari.

- Es cierto, Ino tiene que comprarle algo, a Choji. Llevan un año, no creí que durasen tanto…

Temari se sintió aliviada, y eso la molestó.

Shikamaru sonriendo se despidió con un gesto de mano ya ne! (hasta luego)

Shikamaru se sentía pletórico, sonreía camino a su casa, Temari había vuelto, estaba radiante, pero ¿que asuntos la traían a Konoha, cuando la arena no estaba recuperada del todo?, una sensación de inquietud le abordó.

Recordó las palabras de Temari _a casarme contigo… _

Temari subía las escaleritas intentando hacer el menor ruido, en la entrada había una llave a su nombre, busco a ciegas por el pasillo.

numero 3.. susurró .

Abrió con cuidado la puerta, cuando un kunai rozó su mejilla, se puso en guardia

Ino! Dijo Temari

Es un aviso, hace 2 años que no apareces, Shikamaru tiene que haberte olvidado, por que as vuelto? Dijo una Ino imponente.

Temari no podía creer lo que oía, su cabeza daba vueltas

¿pero tu no estas con Choji!?

- Mañana voy a dejarlo con el, nuestra relación no pasa de la amistad, yo aprecio mucho a Choji, por eso lo intente, pero siempre e tenido en la cabeza a Shikamaru, el no piensa en las mujeres, es inaccesible me e repetido siempre, pero… (dijo dubitativa), si pensó en ti, yo también, puedo conseguir lo mismo, si as venido a por el, ten bien claro que no vas a jugar tu sola.

Era demasiada información para Temari, no sabia ni por que estaba teniendo esta conversación.

yo no e venido a por nadie! Replico Temari, era un intento cortante pero su tono chillón la delató.

conozco a Shikamaru igual o mas que tu, no se que habrá pasado entre vosotros, pero llevo con Shikamaru desde los 12 años, nuestra amistad es inquebrantable. Dijo Ino.

Temari empezó a calentarse, sin saber como ni porque respondió agriamente

Lo veremos! ¿Tu amistad es acaso comparable al amor que el me a demostrado? Soltó Temari fríamente.

Mientes! Grito Ino abalanzándose sobre ella

Temari abrió su abanico

Sígueme, grito Temari

TEMARII!! Grito Naruto apareciendo de la nada junto a Lee

Así que esto es una pelea entre Kunoichis demostrando su fortaleza y amistad. dijo Lee absurdamente.

- ¡Mañana pasare un día inolvidable, pásalo bien en Konoha! Dijo Ino en alto.

Ino salio por la ventana, Temari se quedo en silencio, en el mismo sitio durante minutos, despertó de su embobamiento, no podía creerlo, "¿había retado a Ino por Shikamaru?, ¿se estaba volviendo loca acaso?"

Temari ¿daiyobu? (estas bien) dijo Naruto

¿Que hacen a estas horas de la noche aqui? Pregunto Temari

Volvemos de una exitosa misión, Temari San. respondió Lee

La vieja nos informo de que estabas aquí! Dijo Naruto

Mañana nos vemos ¿te quedaras por un tiempo en Konoha no? Continuo Naruto con su monologo

Sí, dijo temari, "que estaba intentando la Hokage, mandando a todos los hombres de la aldea…?"

Bueno, nos vamos TemariSan dijo Lee.

Los dos se marcharon rápidamente

Se quito las coletas, se tumbo en el futon, recordando que su estancia en Konoha era para casarse con alguien, ¿acaso había venido a por shikamaru?…

Un rayo de sol entro por la ventana, dándole de lleno a Shikamaru en los ojos, lentamente salio de la cama, se metió en el baño ya bajo la ducha, pensó en lo problemático de acompañar a Ino, bajo a desayunar, eran las 9:30 llamaron a la puerta, Shikamaru recordó que estaba solo, hacia 3 semanas que vivía solo, los Nara se habían trasladado a una casa mas grande, mas adentrada en el bosque, pensó que vivir solo seria menos problemático, pero extrañaba a su padre, y extrañamente a su madre también, se reprendió, ya no era un niño, el debía ser un ejemplo para el hijo de asuma, ya era un adulto.

Abrió la puerta, Ino entro, se sentó en el sillón su cara era seria, ningún grito de Buenos días!, algo no andaba bien. Shikamaru frunció el ceño.

Lo e dejado con Choji , dijo Ino

Shikamaru se sorprendió, definitivamente no entendía a las mujeres,

Por que? Dijo Shikamaru

- Creo que para mi es un amigo, no un novio respondió Ino

Shikamaru Suspiro

tendría que ir a ver a Choji, como esta? Pregunto Shikamaru

Podía intuirlo, cuando algo no funciona es algo que saben los dos. Contesto Ino

Shikamaru podrías quedarte hoy con migo? Dijo ella

Esta bien, ¿que te apetece hacer? Por la tarde iré a ver a Choji, vamos, alegra esa cara, ¿quieres ir de compras? la madre de Tenten no abria una tienda?, eso era algo a lo que Ino jamás se negaría.

Si ya me lo dijo ella, Gracias Shikamaru

Temari había salido a dar una vuelta, estaba sentada en el balancín delante de la escuela de Konoha veía a los niños jugar, y entrenar, los veía tan pequeños, empezó a pensar en su infancia, los problemas que tuvo con su hermano, como todo se había solucionado, había obtenido un final feliz en su familia. Lo tendría también en sentido amoroso…? Levanto la cabeza, DEFINITIVAMENTE NOO! Acababa de ver a Shikamaru estaba con Ino…sintió rabia al recordar la noche anterior.

Ino estaba muy cerca de él, LE ESTABA BESANDOO!!

Temari sintió una punzada, sabia que debía conseguir a Shikamaru, esto era la guerra, por el rabillo del ojo vio a Lee y a Neji, era una gran OPORTUIDAD!

CONTINUARA!


	3. El amor no se elige

No me pertenece nigun personaje de Naruto, escrio por diversion.

**El amor no se elige**

Temari se acerco a los dos, les llamo por detrás, ellos se giraron.

- ¿Donde vais? ¿puedo unirme?, pregunto temari, intentando sacarse de la cabeza lo que había visto.

- Vamos a entrenar, te gustaría unirte a nuestra sesión, dijo Lee animado.

- ¡Claro¡ Respondí, no iba a estar vagueando, lo lógico seria entrenar un poco, y así distraer su mente.

Durante el entrenamiento pensaba con más lucidez, su respiración cansada no evitaba que su mente dejara de funcionar, "no tenia derecho a estar furiosa, ni que Shikamaru le perteneciera, pero no podía evitar esa sensación de rabia hacia Ino, ¿acaso era una colegiala enamorada?"

Neji la localizo, 3 cunáis la sorprendieron, abrió su abanico.

Soltó una ráfaga de viento fortísima no midió muy bien

Lee la aplaudió – Genial Temari

- Creo que ya está bien por hoy, dijo Neji

- Si resople cansada

- Vamos a cenar, a Ichiraku?

Esta bien dijimos Lee y Yo

"me había venido genial este día de entrenamiento"

**Shikamaru**

- ¿Choji, esto veras…que tal estas? Pregunto shikamaru

- ¿Hablaste con Ino? A ella le gustas, shikamaru dijo Choji con tono tristón

- Si, ya me di cuenta

"Ino al besarlo, se le había declarado y luego se había marchado. No es que Ino, no le gustara, hasta hace dos años realmente no le habría importado estar, con ninguna mujer que se lo hubiese propuesto, pero ahora después del beso de Ino, y de hace dos años en las fiestas de la hoja, donde..."

Flash back

Shikamaru había bebido demasiado estaba tumbado, mirando las estrellas un poco adormilado, alejado del barullo de la gente, cuando una chica caminaba por hay,

- esto..perdon pensaba que no habia nadie

- no pasa nada, respondi

- no eres de la hoja verdad? la pregunte

- no, vine de una aldea cercana, las fiestas de konoha son famosas, respondio ella

- Y que haces aquí alejada de la fiesta? volvi a preguntar

- Vine a respirar aire fresco contesto, dijo ella

- Eres un Jounin? Pregunto ella esta vez

- Si, mi nombre es Shikamaru me incorpore, y la tendí la mano

- Yo soy Leire dijo la chica, estrechando mi mano

Su mano era suave, era una chica de estatura media, de pelo castaño, que le llegaba casi a la cintura, sus ojos marrones, eran de esos ojos que pueden verlo todo, pero habían perdido fuerza, como si dejaran de tener interés en las cosas, era una mirada triste, aunque su cara dibujaba una media sonrisa.

- ¿Te ocurre algo pregunte?

Con cara de asombro, dijo

- no… se sentó a mi lado y una lagrima recorrió su mejilla

Me sentí un poco incomodo

- puedes hablarlo si quieres, no tengo nada que hacer, tampoco quiero presionarte, pero hablar algo que te preocupa, quita sufrimiento.

Se tumbo a mi lado y me dijo,

- Pensaras que soy tonta, llorar por una trivialidad asi, la verdad es que, llevo pensando en un hombre 3 años, y parecía que yo a el también le gustaba, no se si nos falto conversación, si realmente no sentía nada especial por mi, si todo fue una ilusión, el ahora esta con otra… ¿Qué hice mal?

- le hablaste alguna vez de lo que sentías, la pregunte.

Ella negó

- No puedes exigirle nada a nadie, cuando no arriesgas la dije

Ella echo a llorar, "que problematico tratar estos temas, ¿fui demasiado directo?"

- Ayúdame a borrar su recuerdo, onegai (por favor)

Empezó a besarme, lagrimas bañaban mi cara

- No se si esta es la mejor forma de olvidarle. la dije

- por favor, no me rechaces

Shikamaru se dejo hacer, ella besaba cada centímetro de su cuerpo, el empezó a corresponderla, la noche no paso de besos y caricias.

Leire se quedo dormida, abrazada a el.

Esa noche comprendió que el amor es algo peligroso que puede hacer mucho bien o mucho mal, recordó a Temari. El recuerdo de la sonrisa de Temari le quemaba, le dolía el pecho.

Por casualidades, siempre acababa tratando con mujeres… indudablemente las mujeres, eran igual a problemas.

Se había dado cuenta de que los besos de otras no lo llenaban, "ni Leire ni Ino… aquello que sintió con Temari, fue algo especial, esa mujer era odiosamente problemática, ¿por que no podía pasar y punto?, Diossss….porque estaré pensando todas estas cosas!, Le gustare algo a Temari, o la noche anterior fueron ilusiones, el verla celosa?"

"definitivamente no quiero guardarme los sentimientos y acabar como Leire, pero que era exactamente lo que sentia?"

- ¿shikamaru que estas pensando? Choji hablo, desperte de mis pensamietos

- Tonterías… dije

- ¿Que vas hacer con lo de Ino?, si ella esta enamorada de ti a mi no me importa, si esta contigo, mejor que con cualquier otro, pero justo ahora… ¿sigues pensando en aquello con Temari?, ¿hace cuanto fue eso?

Shikamaru no tenia secretos con Choji, sabia todos sus secretos, como lo de Leire, incluso le había contado lo de la noche con Temari, y Choji, le conocía bien, sabia cosas, que el mismo desconocía de si.

Shikamaru se rasco la cabeza, "porque no puedo olvidarme de Temari"

Chasque mi lengua

- 2 años, dije casi en un tono inaudible

- Vamos a comer algo, invito yo dije para cambiar de tema

Choji alegro su cara y dijo, leyendo mis pensamientos.

- El amor no se elige. dijo tranquilamente.

**Temari**

"Elegir a alguien de la aldea" pensaba Temari mientras comía. Neji y Lee hablaban animadamente, su idea era tontear con ellos, pero rápidamente cambio de opinión, "al menos con estos dos no…" se dijo para si misma.

A su lado, Lee contaba como Gai, había entrado a las 4 de la mañana, sin llamar en el despacho de Tsunade, llegaba de misión, casi un día antes, Tsunade, estaba cambiándose ya que no esperaba a nadie a esas horas, del susto Tsunade había golpeado a Gai, que se encontraba en el hospital…Empecé a reír descontroladamente de imaginarme a Gai y Tsunade.

- JaJajJAjjaja

Mi risa contagio a Neji y Lee, que aunque apenado por su sensei, reía abiertamente

Naruto entro con Sai, se sentaron con nosotros y empezaron a hablar, Naruto me preguntaba por Gaara, bebíamos, nuestro tono de voz subía cada vez mas, éramos un grupo escandaloso, Naruto se subió encima de la mesa, Lee no se quedo atrás, los dos bailaban y cantaban, yo reía a carcajadas, Neji intentaba guardar la compostura, Sai hablaba de sus libros.

- Las relaciones entre hombres y mujeres… decía con altibajos Sai, "estaba un poco bebido, empezó a acercarse peligrosamente…"

Yo tenia la cara ardiendo, debía haber bebido demasiado, de repente Naruto bajo de la mesa y se sento en mi otro lado, estaba completamente borracho, hizo un puchero

- ¡ojab la..ubiera teni do guna hermanaa gomo Tu! (ojala hubiera tenido una hermana como tu) Me abrazo, quedándose medio dormido, sobre mi pecho.

Le puse la cabeza sobre la mesa, note como unos ojos taladraban mi espalda, me gire y distinguí a Shikamaru y a Choji, entre la cantidad de gente que había en el bar, estaba aparentemente cabreado, de repente la mesa volcó, Sai me agarro para que no me cállese al suelo, Lee estaba fuera de si, "parece que no tolera el alcohol" pensé. Reí divertida, yo seguía mirando a Shikamaru desde los brazos de Sai

Choji empezó a reír abiertamente, estabamos montando todo un espectaculo, se metió para intentar detener a Lee junto con Neji.

Naruto despertó del trance y me arrebato de los brazos de Sai

- Que crees que estas haciendo con Onechan! (hermanita) Eh!? dijo Naruto

Sai, saco su pergamino contrariado. diciendo

- las mujeres de otros son sagradas y la verdadera amistad se prueba con respeto hacia... al mismo tiempo que intentaba recuperarme de los brazos de Naruto.

Shikamaru pensó que no había oído bien, o que ya habia tenido suficiente, atrapo a Naruto y a Sai con su kagebunshin, me arranco de los brazos de Naruto y salio a toda velocidad de allí, seguía saltando por encima de los tejados cuando le dije

- ¡eh que intentas! no ves que estábamos de fiesta!!ademas..."tu tienes otras cosas de que ocuparte, el beso de Ino aparecio en mi cabeza"

**Shikamaru**

"¿Que explicación la doy? ¿Que me invadió la rabia, de ver que estaba con otros?, ¿es acaso eso algo racional?"

- ¿Qué hacías con todos esos allí? ¿No veías como se te insinuaban?! pregunte, deseoso de una contestación que me tranquilizara

"¿por que estaba tan furioso?!, Temari seguro que empezaria a reirse de el"

"si lo pensaba con tranquilidad solo estaba bebiendo..." - Y UN CUERNO!!

- ¿Temari? Contesta!!

Baje la mirada, hacia mis brazos, No podía ser! Temari estaba completamente DORMIDA!!

CONTINUARA!!

Dejen reviews, para que me anime a escribir que al borrar la historia sin querer se me fueron mis primeros 6 Reviews!, ¡que no saben la ilusión que me hicieron!

¡Así se, si les gusta! ¡Pueden hacer sugerencias! :)


	4. Quiero conocerlo todo

**Quiero conocerlo todo**

- Eh! Temari! Repetí más bajito

No hubo respuesta, estaba como inconsciente, "lo mas lógico será llevarla a su hostal, pero si me ven llegar con ella así… mendokse!! (Vaya problema) "si la llevo a mi casa, a la mañana siguiente es probable que me golpe, bueno solo tengo que no estar ahí, pensó con una sonrisa triunfante."

Se dirigió hasta su casa, entro con ella en brazos, subió las escaleras hasta su cuarto, la tumbo en la cama, decidió deshacerle las coletas, su pelo de oro era suave y parte de el se escapo de sus manos, cayendo por su cara. Al retirarlo, se percato de que tenia un pequeño corte en la mejilla, salio del cuarto, a los minutos volvió con ungüento, puso un poco en su dedo y empezó a extenderlo por la pequeña herida, sin querer sus dedos, recorrieron el contorno de su cara, ya en su barbilla, impulsivamente sus dedos subían, hasta los labios de Temari, los acariciaba, eran suaves, Temari soltó un suspiro, el se acerco, beso dulcemente sus labios, un escalofrió, recorrió su cuerpo, al alejarse escucho un susurro

- Sh..kamaru.. dijo Temari

Su corazón empezó a latir fuertemente, ¿le habría pillado?

"Temari estaba pensando en sueños, sonreí contento de aparecer en su fantasía o pesadilla, era algo presente en ella, me relaje y decidí irme a dormir,

tumbado en el la cama del antiguo cuarto de mis padres, volvi a pensar en esa noche con Temari, era algo maravilloso y torturante, recordar esa noche, poco a poco fui quedandome dormido"

**Temari**

Desperté con un terrible dolor de cabeza, "¿cuanto debí de beber anoche?, no recuerdo como llegue al hostal… un segundo, ¡esto no es el hostal!, mire a mi alrededor, era un cuarto masculino, no tenia muchas cosas, en el medio, había un tablero con dos cojines,

Me toque la cabeza, no llevaba las coletas, alguien, me había llevado allí la noche anterior, al lado había una nota y mis cuatro gomas de pelo.

(nota de shikamaru):

_Temari:_

_Ayer, caíste inconsciente, no vi propicio llevarte en ese estado hasta tu hostal, tomate tu tiempo, tienes una toalla y ropa limpia, en el cuarto de baño, volveré sobre las tres, hay cosas en la nevera, estas en tu casa no te sientas incomoda, vivo solo. _

_Shikamaru_

"¿Shikamaru la había llevado hasta su casa?, la verdad es que tenía un leve recuerdo de verle anoche, y ¿por que la había llevado a su casa!? ¡¿Que se había creído!." Y por que le escribía esa nota tan.. tan.. TAN amigable, bonita, enternecedora, que quería ¿conquistarla? Por que lo estaba consiguiendo!maldito!.

"Se levanto, mirando a su alrededor, se fijo en el tablero, había una partida de Shogi empezada, ¿así que este era su cuarto?, decidió ducharse, e irse pronto. Pero por una extraña razón, se sentía cómoda y feliz merodeando por la casa de shikamaru, en una de las estanterías había, un bonito marco, dedujo que el enano de la foto, era Shikamaru con sus padres, el estaba muy pequeño, debía de tener seis años, vio el reflejo de su propia sonrisa, en el cristal de la foto, parecía tonta, cambiando de expresión se fijo en otra foto, donde Shikamaru daba de comer a un ciervo, en esta era mas mayor, había otro marco en la estantería de al lado, hay estaba con Ino!, Choji, y Asuma, era una bonita foto de equipo. Sus ojos iban de Shikamaru a Ino, lo sentía por Ino, pero había decidido, que realmente le gustaba Shikamaru, arriesgaría su orgullo por el!"

**Shikamaru**

- Tsunade, hoy a las tres quiero estar fuera, quiero llegar a comer a casa.

Tsunade no se sorprendió.

Shikamaru no solía imponerse de esa forma, además ya no vivía con sus padres, solia quejarse de lo problemáticas que eran las cosas pero nunca le había oído exigir nada. "Así que el genio había encontrado algo de interés, la hokage sonrió, La princesa de la Arena interesada por un vago…la idea la hizo reir, había que decir que Ino lo estaba haciendo bien, pensando que nada se la escapaba, su mirada se desvió a un cajón entreabierto donde se veía la bola mágica del tercero…La hokage podía verlo todo, rió para sus adentros, si esa bola hubiese caído en las manos de Jiraija pensó con mirada desaprobadora"

**Temari**

Acababa de salir de la ducha, eran las tres en punto, empecé a vestirme, con lo que me había dejado shikamaru junto a la toalla, unos boxers y una camiseta suya, "que me quedaba bastante grande". Me lo puse sin pensar y al verme reflejada en el espejo me ruborice, rápidamente pensé en quitármelo.

"Pero y si Shikamaru me pregunta ¿porque no me lo he puesto?, estaría reconociendo que no me siento cómoda, o peor aun, que me da vergüenza. Además, tenía la ropa sucia del entrenamiento y la noche movidita que había pasado, de la cual no se acordaba de la mitad de la noche."

- RIIIN!!

El timbre la saco de sus pensamientos, salio del baño y se fijo en el reloj de la pared que marcaba las tres en punto, "¿porque llama a la puerta si es su propia casa?," baje las escaleritas y abrí.

Me di un susto horrible, Ino estaba en la puerta con mi misma cara de perplejidad

Por fin me recuperé del shok y hable.

- Shikamaru no esta, salio esta mañana, ¿quieres que le diga algo?, solté con malicia

- ¿Que haces aquí? Soltó Ino

- Tu no lo besas por las calles? Pues yo me quedo en su casa.

- ¿Shikamaru te a contado eso? Dijo Ino

- No, lo vi con mis propios ojos, dije sombriamente

- ¿no querías jugar Ino?, No sere una contrincante débil, dije peligrosamente

Ino sonrió por un segundo

- no me creo que hallas hecho algo con Shikamaru, respondió mortiferamente

- ¿y tú que sabes? Respondí

- Le conozco demasiado, dijo Ino

Me dio rabia ver la seguridad que tenia al hablar de el, lo mucho que sabia de el.

- Ino! ¿que haces aquí? Escuche la voz de Shikamaru por detrás

- Vine a hacerte una visita, la verdad es que no esperaba encontrarte, solo probaba suerte, parece como si el destino quisiera unirnos. Dijo una Ino despreocupada.

"Shikamaru me estaba mirando, me di cuenta de que, miraba mi cuerpo, llevaba su ropa, note un ligero sonroje en sus mejillas, lo que hizo, que yo también me avergonzara."

"será Idiota!" pensé

Una voz maliciosa nos espabilo!

- Que compraste Shikamaru kun?, dijo Ino mirando la bolsa.

"Como que Shikamarukun!" pensé

**Shikamaru**

"Ino realmente daba miedo, ¿de que habrían estado hablado?. Realmente esta era una situación problemática, que mosca le había picado a Ino jamás había demostrado afecto hacia el, era tan tonto que no se había percatado de los sentimientos de Ino? ¿y que pasaba con Choji? ¿por que estaba tan guapa Temari con su ropa?...¿POR QUE PENSABA ESO AHORA!!"

- compre pasta y tomates, dije

- Me puedo quedar a Comer? pregunto Ino

- Claro, respondí

"Temari e Ino se miraban furtivamente durante la comida, creía conocer a Ino la veía extrañamente divertida, Ino no hacia mas que tocar temas del pasado, cosas que solo entendería Choji o Asuma, yo le explicaba a temari, los momentos y gracias para que pudiera entender las anécdotas, definitivamente Ino intentaba excluir a Temari de la conversación, yo intentaba encauzar el tema, pero rápidamente Ino, volvía a las andadas Temari empezó a impacientarse."

**Temari**

"Esta maldita…!!, me sentía frustrada al no saber todo lo que ella sabia."

"Quería conocerlo todo, de Shikamaru. Empezó a sentirse triste, ¿por que una mujer fuerte como ella bajaba la guardia de esa manera?"

Empecé a recoger la mesa en silencio, Ino hablaba de fondo.

Repentinamente Ino se callo

- Dios! Olvide el pedido! Dijo a voz en grito Ino

- Me voy luego te veo Shikamaru, dijo Ino saliendo por la puerta.

Vi como Shikamaru reía, mirando hacia la puerta por la que había marchado Ino.

Sentí una intensa presión sobre el pecho.

Corrí hacia donde estaba Shikamaru, y le abracé por detrás..

**CONTINUARA**


	5. Emociones fuertes

EMOCIONES FUERTES

**Temari**

Ya estaba bien de no actuar, pero que le había pasado ¿acaso estaba dormida?, cuando queria algo lo conseguía, se iba a dejar de chiquilladas, a Shikamaru también le gustaba, o al menos eso pensaba, ya estaba bien de hacer el tonto, si Shikamaru no hacia algo iría a por el con todo!, ¿por que tenía, esta inseguridad, estos días atrás? dudando tanto, mientras Ino lo besaba, no lo consentiría mas!, Shikamaru era suyo!

Demasiados detalles y momentos juntos, no estaba siendo presuntuosa, desde fuera si alguien la escuchara, igual pensaria que es una engreida, pero shikamaru, había crecido bajo sus consejos, el examen Chunin fue contra ella, su primera misión, fueron ella y su padre los que le despertaron con sus duras palabras, fue ella quien le animo a hacerse Junin, y la forma de llamarla problemática era distinta, no tenia el mismo significado que hacia los demás, o eso quería creer ademas, aquella noche…

- Shikamaru, dije en su oído mientras mordisqueaba su lóbulo.

Shikamaru estaba tenso, le había abordado, estaba bloqueado, eso me divirtió, "volví a ser yo misma! Definitivamente tenía que ser suyo, solo suyo! Lo Quería a el!" "Quien no arriesga no gana"

Mis labios bajaron por su cuello, mis besos eran húmedos y pequeños, al mismo tiempo le quitaban la chaqueta verde, que molestaba el camino de mis besos, Shikamaru rápidamente se dio la vuelta presionándome hacia atrás, hasta que topamos con una pared, Shikamaru me cargo apoyándome contra la pared empezó a besarme profundizando en mi boca, Me encontraba completamente feliz, ¿y como decirlo? un tanto acalorada, el juego entre nuestras lenguas era maravilloso, shikamaru tocaba mi cuerpo apretándome contra el como si fuera a escaparme, acariciaba mis pechos por encima de mi ropa en círculos, presionando con su dedo sobre mis duros pezones. Me retiro de la pared y subió con migo en brazos, "le veía tan varonil", bese su barbilla divertida, Shikamaru me tumbo en la cama, besandome apasionadamente, decidí ponerme encima de el, nos rozábamos con la ropa aun puesta, esto creaba una terrible ansiedad entre ambos, pero yo tomaba la delantera besaba sus parpados con delicadeza, entre los ojos donde solía fruncir el ceño, Shikamaru paseaba sus manos por mis curvas femeninas.

**Shikamaru**

La ropa empezó a desaparecer, Temari tenia una piel tan suave, su tono era dorado, acariciaba la zona interior de su muslo, introduje la mano bajo la ropa interior de Temari, la cual dejo escapar un gritito, sonreí, paseaba mis dedos por su zona mas erógena, jugando con su punto mas sensible, conseguí que temari se estirara una y otra vez, sentí como llegaba y como mis dedos se humedecían, la veía tan tierna, delicada, vulnerable estaba seguro que nadie la había visto así, mas bien no quería que nadie mas, la viera así.

Repentinamente sentí un placer inmenso, temari acariciaba mi miembro con suavidad y destreza, vi como bajaba peligrosamente, intente, tirar de ella hacia arriba, pero prosiguió su labor con su lengua y boca, me sentí avergonzado, pero el intenso placer que sentí me nublo la vista, Jamás había sentido aquello, estaba como extasiado.

Avise a Temari de que estaba llegando.

Esta subió besando mi pecho, la abrace fuertemente, "no quería que este momento acabase nunca, como podía desearla tanto, es una mujer increíble, fuerte, inteligente, con carácter, atractiva, definitivamente una mujer peligrosa y problemática, pero esta aqui con migo, me siento tan afortunado, no la soltaré nunca, no permitire que nadie la toque" todo mi interes lo ocupa esta mujer.

Nos besabamos una y otra vez

- Quiero tenerte en mi vida Temari, elijo una vida con tigo, dije

Temari sonrió.

"Eso era un si" pensé, acto seguido nos quedamos dormidos.

Me desperté, mire a mi lado, Temari no estaba, al incorporarme vi una nota al pie de la cama, con su letra, era una letra pequeña y junta que al pricipio resultaba inteligible, la primera vez que la vi escribir me reí de ella, consegui que me atizara con el abanico, jamas volvi a tocar el tema de su letra.

Nota temari:

_Temari:_

_Ya, son dos secretos, los que tienes que guardar, ¿quien sabe si los incrementaremos?, e vuelto a mi hostal, o pensaran que estoy muerta, no puedo seguir vestida con tu ropa y viviendo en tu casa, acaso crees que soy tu mujer…?_

_X_

Shikamaru sonrió al leer la nota. "le parecio que era la caligrafia mas bonita que habia visto nunca"

Decidí ducharme, al salir me tumbe en un sofá a leer libros complicados, que mi padre y la hokage me obligan a leer, no conseguía concentrame del todo…

- RIIIIINN!!

Me levanté perezosamente y al pensar que podía tratarse de Temari, me erguí y abrí rápidamente la puerta.

- Shika!! Dijo Ino tirándose a mis brazos

- ¿Estas solo? dijo con malicia

- Si, respondí, sabiendo por donde iban los tiros

- ¿no me mientes? Dijo Ino mirando dentro de casa

- ¿Ino que quieres? Estas muy rara últimamente, que estas tramando dije frunciendo el ceño

Me puse un poco serio y dije

- Tengo que decirte que… me gusta Temari.

- Ya lo se BaaaaKa! (tonto) dijo Ino, con una sonrisa

- ¿Como? "no entendía nada"

- Choji pasa, no hay Temaris a la vista!

- You! (hola) Dijo Choji

- ¿Pero que esta pasando? Dije perplejo

- Pues que Choji llego de misión, y le fui a buscar, un día sin verlo se me hace duro.

Choji me sonrió

- siento lo ocurrido fue todo cosa de Ino, ¿podrás perdonarme? Dijo bonachonamente Choji

Fue como si me dieran un golpe, acababa de entenderlo todo, Ino había hecho todo eso para ponerlos nerviosos a el y a Temari, como podía haber sido tan tonto! Además viniendo de Ino, era tan predecible.

- ¿Pero me besaste? ¿Estaba eso en el guión?

- La verdad es que no pero al ver a Temari tan cerca, era una oportunidad que no podía desaprovechar

- ¿Y tu la dejas hacer esas cosas? Pregunte desaprobatoriamente

- Si es por tu bien, si. Además Ino no siente nada por ti, lo siento amigo. Sonrió Choji mirando calidamente a Ino.

- Temari y tu, necesitabais un empujón, por cierto tengo un hambre que me muero dijo Choji

- coge lo que quieras de la cocina, dije

Me deje caer en el sillón,

- y no pensasteis lo problemático de tu broma Ino!? Y si te decía que si?

- Esta claro que te encanta Temari y a ella también, dijo Ino ensoñadoramente

- Bueno y que paso cuando me fui a por Choji eh?!

- No pienso contarte nada

- ¿Que!? Dijo Ino indignada

Me agarro de los hombros presionándome, contra el sillon

- ¿que ha pasado?! Cuéntamelo! Dijo Ino imponente

- Que cotillas sois las mujeres, no voy a discutir contigo, esta bien

- pasaron cosas… dije sonrojado

- ¿Que cosas? Inquirió Ino

- pues haber lo que hacen dos personas que se gustan, ¿acaso quieres que te de detalles? "me sentía incomodo contándoselo a Ino."

Ino se abalanzo abrazándome, su cara era pura felicidad, os habéis declarado, besado, aaaaa!! Yo sonreí al ver la excitación de Ino, me alegraba que estuviese con Choji, As dejado de ser un vago, encontraste por fin interés en algo e?, Se me escapo una risita tonta, si es que, se os veía a la legua, Ino lo beso en la cabeza, abrazándolo, acto seguido se levanto, y corrió hacia la cocina.

**Temari**

Volvía a casa de Shikamaru, había recogido algunas cosas del hostal, pensaba pasar la noche allí. Me fije en la ventana de casa de shikamaru había varias luces encendidas, sin duda estaba en casa, y despierto. Pero lo que vi no me hizo mucha gracia.

Ino insinuándose a Shikamaru, empujándolo contra un sillón, este sonrojarse, hablar animadamente y reír, esta besarlo en la cara y abrazarlo durante largo rato, Shikamaru quedarse con cara de felicidad mirando a la inopia.

"¿Que había sido eso? ¿Se estaba acaso riendo de ella? La ira invadió su cuerpo, su primer impulso era entrar y matar a ambos."

Llamo a la puerta, no iba a dar marcha atrás, como una cobarde era una adulta y utilizaria el dialogo.

Shikamaru abrió la puerta, sus impulsos la ganaron, le propino un puñetazo en el estomago que este obviamente no esquivo, la rabia de Temari tumbo a Shikamaru.

- Puedes quedarte con Ino, Odio a los mentirosos, acabas de perderlo todo para mi, y te diré una cosa vine a konoha a casarme, para que así la Arena se libre de esos conflictos internos y los ciudadanos recobren la confianza en el país.

- Pero creo que no puedo hacerlo, realmente no te creia asi, nose como e estado engañada, me e montado una pelicula yo sola.

- Tem…ari espe.. dijo shikamaru escupio un poco de sangre

"Le costara hablar en un rato" pense "quiero tenerte en mi vida recordaba las palabras de Shikamaru eran como punzadas"

- Me voy a la arena no creo que vuelva a verte. Dije tajantemente, un final feliz contigo no es posible.

- Shikamaru la cena esta lista! No tardes! Escuchamos la voz de Ino desde la cocina.

"Temari ensombreció, la compasion que sintio al ver sangrar a Shikamaru desaparecio." realmente Temari daba miedo, su mirada fue hasta la cocina.

- Ino te espera, fue un bonito espectáculo el que vi por la ventana, dije despectivamente

Desaparecí de ahí, directa al hostal recogí, empece a recoger las cosas a toda velocidad.

**Shikamaru**

- ¿No me escuchaste? Shikamaruuu empezaremos sin ti!

Ino salio malhumorada, al encontrarle tirado en el suelo, corrió hacia mi,

- Choji!, grito Ino

Me incorpore con ayuda de Ino, "sin duda esa mujer era fuerte, casi me rompe las costillas" Esa mujer había aparecido y se había ido como un rayo, mientras había estado en el suelo, se había dado cuenta del error que había cometido Temari, por un momento sintió miedo, "si llega a salir Ino, se la carga" pensé. "tengo que ir a explicarla" Dios porque no salio Choji o algo…mal interpreto todo!

- Mendukse.. Dije casi inaudible

- ¿Quién a sido? ¿Qué ha pasado? Preguntaba Ino

- Temari malinterpreto la situación, ya podía hablar

Acto seguido salí por la puerta hacia el hostal, estaba desesperado, la mirada de Temari me asusto, deje a Ino y a Choji en casa sin entender nada.

"He venido a casarme contigo" recordó, las palabras que le dijo Temari la primera noche, haciéndole creer que le estaba, tomando el pelo" estaba contento sabia que ella lo amaba tanto como el, ahora había que hacerla entrar en RAZON!

**Temari**

Tenia, la maleta hecha, cuando iba a cerrarla pensó, "¿pero que estaba haciendo? ¿Huir?, ¿mientras Shikamaru tonteaba con Ino?, De eso nada." Saco un kimono, de unas tallas menos y se fue al Bar donde sabía que encontraría a todos.

"Borraré sus caricias, con otras nuevas..."

CONTINUARA


	6. Chapter 6

A COTRA RELOJ!

**Shikamaru**

Llegue al hostal, Temari, no estaba allí, la maleta estaba encima de la cama con la ropa, algo la había hecho cambiar de parecer,

"¿donde habrá ido esta mujer!?" por la cabeza se me pasaron millones de sitios.

**Temari**

Llegue al bar donde esperaba encontrarlos a todos, pero no habia nadie alli..

"Que mala suerte no había nadie…"

- Temari! Una voz a mi espalda me llamó.

Me giré, y vi a Sakura,

- Con la cantidad de trabajo que he tenido últimamente, no he tenido tiempo ni de ir a saludarte perdona

- no te preocupes, dije

- ¿que tal por la aldea? Pregunto Sakura

- Bien, "mentí"

- A! si te apetece voy a un míting de entrenamiento entre aldeas, con Sai, y Naruto ¿quieres venirte? Tenten iba a venir pero se fue de misión con Neji y Lee, estaba pensando en decírselo al primero que viera, no digas que no…eh?..

- esta bien "la verdad que esto es lo mejor que me podía haber pasado, así relajo mi mente"

- genial, no creo que suponga un problema que seas de la arena.

- Vamos a decírselo a Tsunade. Dijo Sakura.

- ¿Por que tanta prisa? pregunte

- porque salimos en media hora, sonrió y tiro de mi!

**Shikamaru:**

Llevaba dando vueltas por konoja 3 cuartos de hora, "ni que esta aldea fuese tan grande, donde se habrá metido?", se quedo mirando las montañas los cinco hokages, le devolvían la mirada, mire la cara de la quinta y pensé "claro!! Habrá ido a hablar con la vieja de que se va, ella tendrá que saber donde esta!"

Me presente en el despacho de Tsunade, esta cerro de golpe el cajón de su escritorio.

- si que llegaste rápido dijo Tsunade

- ¿como? pregunte

- nada, cosas mías dijo la hokage

- ¿que haces aquí a estas horas? no recuerdo haberte llamado

- Esto vera… vino por aquí Temari? pregunte

- Si, se fue hace 5minutos con Sakura, Naruto y Sai, al entrenamiento entre aldeas

- ¿como? Respondí atónito

- Si tienes algo que decirla mas te vale corr..

Antes de que Tsunade acabara la frase, una bomba de humo explosiono en el despacho rompiendo una ventana, seis ninjas aparecieron Tsunade golpeo al que intento un ataque por su espalda "esto no podía ser, que suerte la suya" tenía agarrados a los otros 4 con el kagemane no jutsu, cuando Shizune entro con kunai en mano, viendo la situación, lanzo a los 5 que tenia agarrados, una aguja con somnífero, el que estaba tras la hokage estaba completamente inconsciente, suspire profundamente

- Buen trabajo Shikamaru,

- Shizune, llévalos al interrogatorio

- Shikamaru Reúnete con Ino y Choji, busquen a mas infiltrados

Dos ambus aparecieron

- Hi hi, respondí, mientras salía del despacho escuchaba las instrucciones que les daba a los Ambu.

- reúnan a 3 patrullas Ambu que protejan la ciudad y busquen sospechosos, también quiero que.. decía la quinta velozmente

Salí del despacho de la quinta en busca de Choji e Ino "por suerte no se habrían movido de mi casa…"

Tendríamos que intentar solucionar esto rápidamente, si esto era problemático, peor seria demorarse mas, en ir a buscar a Temari.

**Temari:**

Llevábamos dos horas de camino, habíamos salido a las 10 de Konoha y eran casi las 12, se me habían pasado volando,

- ¿Sakura, en que consiste el entrenamiento? pregunto Sai

- no te leíste lo que nos dio Tsunade, respondió Sakura

- no recibí nada dijo Sai

- ¿Naruto, olvidaste dárselo? Pregunto la pelirosa a Naruto

- esto… (Naruto buscaba una excusa)

- esta bien de todas formas Temari tampoco lo sabe dijo Sakura

- somos 5 equipos, un equipo por aldea, mañana a las 9 dará comienzo la prueba, consiste en golpear una vez a un oponente de otro grupo, con un rasguño bastara, nada mas golpearlo queda automáticamente descalificado, a las 6 de la tarde el grupo que haya tenido menos bajas gana. La táctica que creo que debemos utilizar es simple, dos del equipo se esconde y dos salen a atacar, los que atacan intentaran no ser golpeados pero si son golpeados, siempre tenemos el apoyo de dos que no serán encontrados, ¿me siguen? nos pregunto Sakura

- si! Respondimos al unísono

- Naruto y yo que somos luchadores especializados en el cuerpo a cuerpo seremos los atacantes

- Temari, tu con tu abanico si te descubren intentaras que no se acerquen a ti. dijo Sakura

- descuida. respondí

"era un buen plan" pensé

- y tu Sai con tu tinta mas de lo mismo, le dijo Sakura a Sai

- OK respondió este

- ¿y cual es el propósito de este mitin? Pregunto Naruto

- es una buena oportunidad para conocer las tácticas de otras aldeas. Dijo Sakura

Ya estábamos llegando pude vislumbrar un pequeño campamento, seriamos unas 20 personas, 4 del fuego (aldea de Konoha), 4 del rayo(aldea de la Nube) 4 del agua (aldea de la Niebla), 4 del viento (aldea de la Arena), 4 del tierra (Aldea de la Roca)

"¿A quienes mandará Gaara?, ahora que había cesado la guerra, las pequeñas revueltas no podían impedir este tipo de cooperaciones, entre aldeas, debían aparentar absoluta normalidad, y además sobresalir entre los demás, y si se podían permitir el lujo de mandar 4 Junín mas ella, que iba por parte de konoha, eso es que la aldea andaba bien y había superado sus baches"

Al llegar pude ver que la gente estaba animada, a pesar de las horas de la noche, todos éramos muy cordiales, nada que ver con un examen Chunin, podría decir que los hombres, eran demasiado cordiales. Se fijaban en Sakura y en mi, éramos kunoichis bastante conocidas, Sakura estaba siendo entrenada por Tsunade la actual Hokage del país del Fuego, y todos decían que había adquirido su fuerza y habilidad en el arte de la lucha (destrucción) y su ninjutsu medico eran asombrosos. Y yo la princesa de la arena que no tenia compasión, la mas habilidosa kunoichi de la arena con una capacidad destructiva, aterradora. Hija del antiguo hokage, y hermana del actual, por no decir de nuestra belleza… sonreí de ver cuanto hombre mostraba interés por nosotras, "si Shikamaru pudiese verlo… pero que tonterías estoy pensando! a mi ese cobarde llorica y mentiroso me da exactamente igual, no es nada mió por que iba molestarle, sino, habría venido en mi búsqueda para darme alguna absurda explicación, con alguna falsa excusa, o algo, pero no. Yo no le importaba ni lo mas mínimo, no había notado ninguna presencia que nos siguiera "

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando vi a Kanabi y Roku que se acercaban con una sonrisa.

- no esperábamos encontrarte aquí Temari, así que ¿te as vuelto del país del fuego?, dijo Kanabi

- solo por este fin de semana chicos, vereis lo buena que soy, ¿quien mas ha venido? pregunte

- Trajimos dos alumnos nuestros, Kankuro esta ocupado ya sabes, dijo Roku

me dio pena no ver a Kankuro pero lo entendi, sonreí placidamente, ver caras de la arena era reconfortante.

Rápidamente los presente, Sakura parecía interesada en Kanabi como predije, tenia cierto aire a Sasuke especialmente en la voz y en los aires que se daba

- Estos son Kanabi y Roku, los mejores amigos de mi hermano Kankuro, vinieron con dos alumnos que estarán por ahí hablando.

Kanabi parecía mostrar interés en Sakura cosa que Naruto también percibió e intentaba molestar en su conversación.

Roku se me acercó y empezamos a hablar de todo un poco, estaba muy interesado por como estaba, Sabia lo de el acuerdo matrimonial kankuro se lo había contado nos alejamos del bullicio, mostraba su desacuerdo, "si no lo conociera pensaría que esta interesado en mi" hablamos de viejos tiempos, de la situacion de la aldea, se nos hecho el tiempo encima.

En el camino me encontré a Sakura que seguía hablando con Kanabi,

- Lo siento, mañana hemos de ganar una competición, me la llevo a dormir

- Pero si todavía es pronto, replico kanabi

- si, si pronto. dijo Sakura

habían bebido un poco de sake y veía las intenciones de Kanabi a kilómetros

- ¿por cierto donde estabas?, os perdí a ti y a Rocu al mismo tiempo dijo Kanabi

- estuvimos hablando, dije tranquilamente

- pobre Roku, yo creo que le gustas… dijo kanabi despreocupadamente

- que dices, dije sin darle mucha importancia

Sakura se había quedado dormida encima de la mesa, tire de ella y nos metimos en la tienda, Sai y Naruto dormían

Mi saco estaba al lado del de Sai, este estaba placidamente dormido, parte del pelo le caía por la cara, "la verdad que Sai no estaba nada mal, parecía tan dulce y bueno" cerré los ojos, y me vino a la mente el abrazo entre Shikamaru e Ino en el sofá de su casa, en verdad había sido solo un abrazo, pero era una traición el no dejarle las cosas claras! Cobarde! Jugando a dos bandas! No le creía capaz…

**Shikamaru**

"Por fin había acabado, todo"

tras seis horas de combate, de 10:10 a 4 de la mañana todo había terminado

- Shikamaru vete yendo, informaremos de los resultados nosotros. Le dijo Ino mientras cerraba una pequeña herida en la rodilla

- esta bien, dije

Me incorpore, me dirigí a la salida de Konoha, una vez en el bosque debía tardar unas cuatro horas, intentare tardar menos.

Llegue en tres horas, el sol ya había salido, el campamento estaba en silencio, a las nueve daría comienzo el entrenamiento, el había hecho los impresos para Sakura Naruto y Sai, no puedo entrar en el campamento como si tal cosa, seguiré a Temari cuando de comienzo el entrenamiento y hablare con ella.

Eran las 7 "dormiré hasta las 9, dos horitas me vendan bien" estaba completamente agotado.

Me desperté, un rayo de sol me daba de lleno en la cara, mire mi reloj "LA UNA!!"

No podía ser, "dormido me e quedado dormido, lo raro es que no me halla encontrado nadie subido a este árbol.."

Por obra y gracia divina vi a Temari correr de árbol en árbol. "Por fin un poco de suerte!", pero rápidamente vi a su perseguidor un chico de pelo rojo con el símbolo de la Arena.

**Temari**

Tras dos horas escondida, Roku me había encontrado, mierda! Especialmente el.. llevaba una hora huyendo de sus kunais y trampas, no podía ni hacerme un rasguño o perdería…"así que, había venido desde el principio a por mi" contra el iba a ser difícil no caer en su técnica, acabaria obligandome a abrir el abanico.

**Shikamaru**

El pelirrojo la alcanzaría de un momento a otro, Temari no le mandaba ningún vendaval con su abanico, todavía le quedaba chacra, por algo seria, no creo que sea compasión aunque sea de su aldea, Temari poso un pie en el árbol y mil kunais salieron disparados hacia ella, no podría esquivarlos si no sacaba su abanico. Esta sacó su abanico y con un vendaval los hizo volar, el árbol comenzó a derretirse, formando una arena movediza.

La arena que había desplegado Temari al levantar la ventisca, el chico la había mezclándolo con su Chacra de agua había creado una espesa arena movediza. "así que ese era el motivo"

El pelirrojo se acercó con una sonrisa, hacia Temari

podia escuchar claramente lo que decian

- vaya, vaya una princesa atrapada en la arena, ¿me permite su mano para sacarla del apuro? Aunque antes me dejara hacerle un pinchacito en el dedo, no quiero herirla pero si ganar el entrenamiento. Dijo el pelirrojo

"A ese pelirrojo parecia interesarle temari y no el resultado de la pelea, se conocen bien, quien demonios es, pense ofuscado"

**Temari**

- Caíste! dije triunfante

Mi yo empezó a derretirse, salte desde el otro lado, mi kunai le golpeo

Pero súbitamente Roku se derritió al igual que yo había hecho.

- parece que has mejorado princesa, sonrió Roku

"donde esta" pensé

- ¡aquí! dijo subitamente Roku, Me arrincono contra el tronco de un árbol grande, me quedaba poco chacra como para esquivarlo sin ser golpeada

- Roku se acerco a mi cara y para mi asombro fue directo a mis labios.

CONTINUARA

Dejen Reviews


	7. Chapter 7

**CAP 7: ¿Es posible un final sin Temari?**

Roku se acercaba peligrosamente a los labios de Temari…

Shikamaru

Mi cuerpo se movió por inercia, jamás había pensado tantas cosas y a tanta velocidad

Temari Salto bruscamente, a una rama superior, mi kage bunshin la había atrapado.

- ¿como saltaste hasta ahí? Pensé que te quedaba poco chacra dijo Roku

- ¿que haces aquí? Pregunto Temari al aire

Roku no entendía nada,

- ¿como? Dijo Roku

Lancé un kunai que se clavo en una rama de un árbol, haciendo que mil kunais se lanzaran contra Roku, muchos de los kunais eran clones, otros no, conseguí alejarle mas de Temari.

Otro de mis kunais se clavo en el árbol donde se encontraba temari, con una nota que decía:

_-Vine por ti_

- JA! No me hagas reír respondió Temari al aire, ya libre de la atadura que la había hecho saltar a un árbol, cuando roku se había acercado a besarla.

Roku empezó a correr lejos del lugar, diciendo

- ¿Pero que es esto?, porque estoy corriendo? Ninguno del grupo de la oja manipula las sombras!, ¿quien eres?!

Roku se alejaba con un shikamaru lejos del lugar.

Mientras otro la hablaba:

- No sabia que estuvieras tan enamorada de mi que no permitieras que Ino la novia de mi mejor amigo y la que ha ideado un plan para que estemos juntos, me abrazara celebrando nuestra unión. Dije tranquilamente

- ¿que estas diciendo? decía una Temari sin comprender una sola palabra

- pero, la dejare bien claro que no puede abrazarme aunque no sienta absolutamente nada de nada por mi, proseguí mi discurso lleno de ironía

- ¿QUE? Respondió ella al aire, con cara de niña de 6 años

- Ino nos la colo (engaño) a los dos, esa es la clase de amigos que tengo, dije

Me mostre por fin a Temari, que me buscaba con la mirada.

Temari:

Fui a abrazarle, cuando de repente Shikamaru desapareció, Roku debía de haber golpeado al verdadero, me puse en pie para ir a buscar a shikamaru, empecé a saltar hacia donde sentía el chacra de ambos, "Roku es muy fuerte, y shikamaru también pero Roku.. tiene todas esas técnicas mortales de la arena, Shikamaru no podrá con el"

De repente perdí el equilibrio, estuve apunto de caerme, "me queda muy poco chacra.."

Les alcance! y para mi asombro, Roku estaba inconsciente en el suelo y Shikamaru sentado, apoyando su espalda en el tronco de un árbol con aspecto un poco cansado, mirando al cielo, con esa tranquilidad tan característica

- no sabia que estuvieras tan enamorado de mi, hasta el punto de esforzarte tanto en venir a buscarme, e incluso derrotar a Roku como si nada. Dije irónicamente ¿por cierto porque tardaste tanto en venir?

- definitivamente eres un problema, el destino a sido perverso con migo y no puedo escaparme, eres una carga que tengo que soportar dijo tranquilo y pausado

- que clase de comentario es ese! Dije refunfuñando

- no ves que es un piropo, tonta

"yo ya lo sabia, pero me encantaba quejarme me había pegado esa fea costumbre"

Shikamaru apareció detrás de mi, haciéndome girar sobre mis talones, sus labios se posaron sobre los míos, sentí fuego en mis labios y en mi interior, correspondí su beso y estuvimos besándonos durante largo rato.

Shikamaru

Sonreí

de repente mi cuerpo se colapso y sentí que me desvanecía.

Cuando volví a abrir los ojos estaba en una cama blanca, estaba en el hospital de Konoha, "¿como he llegado aquí?" A mi lado Temari estaba apoyada en la cama durmiendo, mis dedos acariciaron su pelo, sus coletas estaban desechas..se despertó adormilada y miro hacia arriba, yo la sonreí, pero la respuesta no fue la esperada.. Temari comenzó a gritarme.

"es imposible predecirla…"

"realmente Temari, es un mundo para mi, es mi mundo, no me puedo permitir un final sin ella"

Temari

- ¿Acaso estas loco? Que te crees, ¿un superhéroe? El conflicto en Konoha!, el viaje!, la pelea con Roku! Sin dormir! Le gritaba cosas sin parar, mientras este parecía no escucharme, o mas bien no molestarle en absoluto mis gritos.

- ¿quieres casarte con migo? Dijo Shikamaru repentinamente

sus palabras resonaban en mi cabeza, me traslade a un limbo donde el tiempo y el espacio no existían..

"¿cuando y como me he enamorado, de este idiota?, hasta el punto de perder la cabeza, trastornar mi personalidad, hacer que mis sensaciones sean tan evidentes y perceptibles, desde cuando soy tan débil?…niñato llorón de la Konoja, porque estoy enamorada, por que lo único que me viene a la cabeza es.. que le quiero."

- esta bien me casare con tigo, pero lo hago por mi aldea, sacrificare mi vida por el bien de mi pueblo. Dije con una sonrisa pícara.

Intentando disimular una enorme sensación de gusto, que invadía mi cuerpo haciendo que cada célula de mi cuerpo experimentase un bienestar y una euforia que jamás había sentido.

Shikamaru

"lo tomare como un Shikamaru te quiero, pero soy una mujer problemática y demasiado orgullosa pare reconocerlo." Mi teoría se reafirmo, cuando sentí un suave beso, que bajaba y recorría mi mandíbula y mi cuello..

- CRACK!!--PUM!!con un golpe seco

La puerta de la habitación se desplomo….medio Konoha desde la Hokage, mis amigos, padres, mascotas, etc…se encontraba en el suelo dándonos la enhorabuena.

FIN!!

GRACIAS POR LEER!! Dejen REVIEWS, SALUDOSSSSS A TODOSSSSSSS!!

Estoy de examenes ahora mismo...me voy a poner a estudiar ahora un poco...pero me apetecia escribir, tenia el final en mi cabeza ya, asique tampoco e tardado mucho, asi me alejo un poco de los estudios...fffff ojala tuviera la mente privilegiada de Shikamaru..jeje


End file.
